Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of drilling and processing of wells. More particularly, present embodiments relate to systems and methods for engaging and manipulating tubulars on a drilling rig.
In conventional oil and gas operations, a well is typically drilled to a desired depth with a drill string, which includes drillpipe, drill collars and a bottom hole drilling assembly. Certain drilling rigs, including many that handle lighter duty operations, are equipped with a Kelly drive. On such rigs, the drill string may be rotated via the Kelly drive located at the rig floor, which turns a Kelly pipe coupled to a tubular of the drill string. The upper tubular of the drill string may be rotatably coupled to and supported by a swivel, which is suspended from a traveling block above the rig floor so that it may be raised and lowered throughout the drilling operations. The swivel typically includes a becket, which hangs from a hook of the traveling block, as well as an engagement feature for engaging a tubular element.
In conventional operations, new lengths of tubular may be added to the drill string using the swivel. Specifically, the swivel may be positioned near the new length of tubular, coupled to the tubular via the engagement feature, and hoisted to move the tubular from its initial position to a position above the drill string prior to stabbing the tubular into the top of the drill string. This process often involves a human operator connecting the tubular to the engagement feature of the swivel. In addition, the human operator may tilt elevators or the swivel itself relative to the vertically hanging becket to facilitate retrieval of the tubular. Unfortunately, the lack of automation in this tubular retrieval and manipulation process can lead to inefficient rig operations.
The engagement feature may be designed to engage an internal or external portion of the tubular in order to transfer torque between the tubular and the engagement feature. External engagement features may be particularly appropriate for coupling with smaller diameter tubular, such as those used on lighter duty rigs or rigs equipped with Kelly drives. Unfortunately, such engagement features may be limited in certain contexts. For example, it may be difficult to circulate pressurized drilling fluid through a tubular element that is gripped via an external engagement feature.
Accordingly, it is now recognized that there exists a need for improved systems to engage and manipulate tubular on various types of drilling rigs.